Of Doors and Misunderstandings
by SilverRose27
Summary: Usagi-san hears strange noises on the other side of the door! Is Misaki really cheating on him? My first one-shot Junjou fic, so please be kind!If I get 2 requests for it, there could be a chapter two with a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**~Kyaaa~~ It's me! I am working on a 3****rd**** addition to my 'Let Me be The One' series now, but then this idea popped into my head! It's a one-shot, and pretty random! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou either! **

Misaki felt the bed move and awoke with a start. He sat up to see what it was and noticed Usagi-san standing at the foot of his…._wait a second! This isn't my bed!_ Then he remembered the events from the previous night. Judging by Usagi's smirk, he was doing the same thing. Misaki groaned and tried to stand up. Big mistake.

"Ouch." He winced. Usagi-san's smirk vanished and was replaced by concern.

"Misaki? What's—oh." The realization donned on him and he smirked again. Misaki glared at the beautiful silver-haired violet-eyed man before him and went to take a shower. He locked the bathroom door behind him to ward off anymore of Usagi-san's attempts to 'fill up on Misaki'. The man had only been on tour for a week! Well, five and a half days is more like it. He'd left early claiming he '_really missed his Misaki'._ Misaki would never admit that he'd missed Usagi-san as well, he was just now barely able to say a coherent "I love you".

"Misaki, I know I only just got back, but do you think you could go another hour without me here?" Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Baka! Of course I can! Where are you going, anyways?"

"I gotta drop off my manuscript at Marukawa because the She-Demon is sick today."

"She-Demon? Oh, Aikawa-san! Oh how terrible!"

"Relax, it's just a cold."

"Anyways, I'll be fine. I just have to go over Ijuuin-sensei's manuscript—"

"No."

"What?"

"No. He's clearly pining after my Misaki."

"Not everyone is a homo, Usagi-san!"

"Maybe so, but you tempt everyone." He growled.

"I do not!"

"Do too. Misaki, you're too cute for your own good….and mine…"

"Sh-shut up. It's not like I would do anything with him even if he did like me."

"Oh? And why is that?" Usagi-san asked, enjoying where this was headed. Misaki blushed and sputtered,

"B-because I-I..I'm w-with you….."

"And don't you forget it." He said, pulling Misaki in for another kiss.

"Baka! You'll be late!"

"Fine, but when I get back…" Misaki blushed even more.

"Go on!"

8888

Usagi-san sighed. He was tired of going over manuscripts already. It only took about twenty minutes, and he told Misaki it would take an hour. _Oh well. That means I can 'fill up on Misaki' again sooner! _He rushed home.

He was about to unlock the door when he heard something that made him stop dead.

"Ah! Hey! Don't lick there!" _Misaki? What the hell—_

"Hey, stop! That-that feels weird!" Usagi-san snarled on the inside as well as the outside. How could Misaki do this to him? Ijuuin was a dead man.

He burst through the door, his eyes dark and scary. He didn't see anyone but Misaki there. Misaki flinched when he looked at him.

"U-Usagi-san? W-what are you doing home so early?"

"_**Where. Is. He.?" **_He snarled.

"W-who?"

"_Ijuuin."_

"Huh? Ijuuin-sensei? I haven't even gone over there yet! What's going on? You're scaring me!"

It was then that he noticed a small green bundle in Misaki's arms. Inside the green blanket was a little black puppy. It was quite cute. Usagi-san felt bad for not trusting his Misaki more. _It's not my fault everyone wants what's mine though…_

"What's with the dog?"

"M-my friend, Onodera-san's dog had puppies, and he wanted to know if I could watch one for a few days…"

"And?"

"I…I said yes?"

"Oh, Misaki…. Now I have to punish you for not asking permission…"

"What?" Misaki cried, as he was thrown over Usagi-san's shoulder. The puppy was left sleeping on the couch while Misaki was 'punished' in Usagi-san's bedroom.

**~Kyaa!~ How is that for a one-shot? Should I add another chapter, with a lemon? **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kyaaaa!~ Thank you for the nice reviews! And since every review I got asked me for a lemon, here it is! **

**Disclaimer~ **

Misaki's half-hearted protests died down as Usagi-san sat him down on the bed and began to lick and nip at his neck. He didn't even know when Usagi-san had stripped him of his shirt, nor did he care. He blushed when Usagi-san stopped his attentions and kissed him, making him moan into his mouth. Their tongues battled the inevitable battle for dominance that they both knew Usagi-san would win. Misaki would let him, enjoying every minute of it.

"Misaki, you need to be punished."

"B-but—"

"I'm thinking that your punishment is… not leaving my room for the next two days."

"W-what? Two days! No way! I have school—"

"Fine. You'll stay the night with me for two nights, no complaints. And, you don't leave my bed for the next two hours."

"Two hours? Why—Oh. You perver—" Usagi-san silenced him with a kiss.

…

"Unnngh! Haa….Mmmnn!...Ah!" Usagi-san sucked harder, enjoying the sounds his lover was making. He was enjoying the fact that he'd be the only one who ever got to hear them, the only one to_ cause_ them. He swirled his tongue around Misaki's hard member and once again englofed him in his hot mouth. He loved the way Misaki blushed, but he didn't like it when he turned his head so Usagi-san couldn't see his beautiful face. He would have none of that.

Misaki felt Usagi-san pull away, and when he went to ask what was wrong, he gasped. Usagi-san had begun to pump him with his hand, and he had also began licking up Misaki's sides. He licked up his hip, across his stomach, and up to his chest. He stopped at Misaki-s right nipple and began to nip lightly at it. It was too much combined with what his hand was doing.

"Ah! Nnn….Mmm…Haa…Ah! I-I'm c-cumming!" He cried as his seed spilled out onto their stomachs and the bed-spread. Usagi-san pulled him in for another kiss. This was killing him. He loved to pleasure his Misaki, but when he cried out like that, it made it hard to resist penetrating him without preparation. He had to restrain himself though. He knew it would only hurt Misaki and he'd never want that. He ran his fingers all over Misaki's body as they kissed passionately. He felt Misaki shudder with pleasure as he moaned into Usagi-san's mouth. It was getting to the point where he couldn't wait anymore. He snaked his arm around Misaki and slowly pushed on finger in.

Misaki's gasp of surprise was muffled by Usagi-san's lips crushing his. After a few seconds, a second finger was added, and Misaki started to buck his hips a little. When the third was added, Misaki moaned and Usahi-san couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Misaki onto his back and pulled him close, positioning his painfully erect member at his entrance. After a nod from Misaki, he slowly thrust in. It took all he had to hold back and not fuck his Misaki into oblivion right away. Once he was all the way in, buried to the hilt, he began to move slowly.

"Oh.. Misaki, you're so tight."

"Mmm….Nnnnn….haaa…" Was all he could manage. Usagi-san began to increase his speed, hitting Misaki's sweet-spot dead on with each thrust.

"Ah! Oh!...Oh…Nnn….Mmmm…Ah!" Misaki began to meet Usagi on each of his thrusts, driving him to go faster. Sensing he was close, Usagi-san reached for Misaki's hard member and began to pump vigorously, in time with his thrusts. Misaki couldn't take it.

"Oh!...Ah!...Ah!...Ahhh! _A-Akihiko_!" And he came, onto their chests and stomachs.

"_Misaki!" _Usagi-san groaned, riding out his own delicious orgasm. Hearing his name from Misaki's lips was enough to send him over the edge. He'd definitely have to make him call out his name more often, but he still liked it when Misaki called him Usagi-san. Everything sounded perfect coming from those perfect lips.

Usagi-san laid next to Misaki, pulling him close. 

"Mmm… I love you, Misaki."

"I-I….I love you too, Usagi-san."


End file.
